


Fall Into Forever

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Series: Tonight [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro
Summary: Prompt:Soulmark/Soulmate(fromMadaTobi Week 2018).





	Fall Into Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Soulmark/Soulmate_ (from **[MadaTobi Week 2018](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/174594542851/madatobi-week-2018-prompts)** ).

His kiss is a contradiction.

It is a hungry thing. Furious. Demanding. Beneath it, a tenderness. Slow. Gentle. Fervid.

Madara kisses back and feels himself devoured.

They kiss beneath the cover of trees in a graveyard. Madara's got his back against the tree trunk. Tobirama's hands, upon his face, cupping his chin, trailing his sides. Wandering where they please.

Tobirama takes and Madara lets him.

He always looks like he belongs here, so at home amid stone and nightfall.

In the shadows, he stands out. Pale and dark. Cold and warmth. Present and unseen.

Madara feels his head spin, his breath catch. From the kisses. The touches. _Tobirama,_ himself.

He raises his left hand to Tobirama's cheek. Presses his palm — the _mark_ — to his face. Pale blue against pale skin.

Tobirama's hand comes to cover his. The flare of his eyes, glinting crimson in the dark. Their gazes do not break.

The air here is always cold. Wind sings through the trees, in his ears. Rustle of dead leaves dancing upon the ground. In Tobirama's presence, he is warm. He is safe.

They stand there, watching each other. It feels as if time has slowed around them. Or perhaps that's Tobirama, bending time to his will. Madara does not know. He only knows that Tobirama is never bound. Not by time, not by the mark. Not even to Madara.

Tobirama, guiding Madara's hand from his face to his lips. He presses a kiss to the center of the mark.

His gaze is a hypnotic thing. Madara feels himself still beneath the weight of it. The wind is too loud, like the sound of his heart beat-beat-beating within his chest.

And Tobirama presses ever closer. Presses against him, kissing him again, rough and ravenous, thieving his breath.

The bark of the tree against his back. Rush of blood, hot within his veins. Tobirama's scent, clean and sharp, distinct in its indistinctness. Heat amid cold, all around him.

Madara fills his lungs with Tobirama. Draws him in till his senses know naught else.

Tobirama, a shadow amid shadows, so alive without a heartbeat.

 _He doesn't need one,_ Madara thinks. His heart beats furiously enough for the both of them.


End file.
